Pilar went to Prison
(Scene begins with Nat waiting at a bus stop) Nat: Pilar should be back from that Party soon. Charlie: Yeah, it was a Party...Heh. (Prison bus drives up and Charlie notices) Charlie: Hey Nat, is that a Sea Turtle? Nat: Where? (Pilar comes out of Prison Bus and bus leaves) Pilar: Hey Nat. Nat: Hey Pilar? Why are you dressed as a Prisoner? Pilar: Because..It was a...Costume Party. Nat: You and Charlie are acting...Weird. Pilar (In Thought): He cant find out about this. Hope Charlie kept this secret... Pilar: Hey Nat...I gotta change my clothes and shave...see ya in a bit. Nat: Surely Pilar couldn't have? Nah! He's too Good. (Scene cuts to Pilar at home) Pilar: I'm too Bad! If Nat learns about this, he might not want to be my friend anymore. Heck, one of his jobs is a Police Officer! (Pilar looks at TV) Pilar: Maybe I can erase this whole experience with some TV... (Knocking is heard at door) Nat: Hey Pilar. Just wondering, from the way you were acting nervous and your clothes yesterday, did you go to...Jail? Pilar (In Thought): No, No, No, No...He Knows! But maybe it was a coincidence...No. No! NO! Nat: Are you okay? Pilar: YES I WENT TO JAIL YES I HAVE BEEN TO JAIL AND YES I HAVE A CRIMINAL RECORD!!!! Nat: What?! HOW? Pilar: I used to commit, some crimes before we met. And, I...Bought Tickets to that sold out movie from a guy who was a Cop in disguise, and when he saw my criminal record he noticed I escaped, so I had to make up that time. Nat: So...My Best Friend...A Criminal? Pilar: Yes. And I know your Cop is one of your jobs so, arrest me. Nat: Dude. We all make mistakes, and you already did your share. No way I'm gonna arrest my best friend! Pilar: Really? Nat: Yeah! Plus, I stole a Candy Bar when I was a Teenager. Sentenced 2 days. Pilar: Woah. Nat: Fred has gone to Jail. Tom too. And Even, Charlie! Pilar: That makes me feel better. Nat: Plus, We've been Besties ever since we met. (Flashback starts) Nat: Harold, wait for me! Ahh! (Nat runs into Pilar) (Pilars nose starts to bleed) Nat: Aw Geez. Sorry. Here, use this tissue. I'm always ready to lend a fin. Pilar: Thanks. (Nat and Pilar shake hands) Pilar: I'm Pilar, what's your name? (Flashback ends) Pilar: Dang It. That Story gets me every Time. Charlie (Panting): Did he find out? Nat: Yeah but its OK. You went to jail too Charlie. Charlie: Yeah! It was that time when we went to that island, and it's where we first met. And that Sponge was there and- Pilar: Please don't do a flashback. Charlie: OK. (Susie walks in) Susie: Oh, Pilar. I'm glad my friend is back. Things are never the same without you, oh no no no no no. I missed you whole bunch. Pilar: I missed you too susie. (Nat and Pilar Hug) (Scene ends) Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Shouty the Penguin Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes